Punks Never Die
by Darling Padfoot
Summary: Era para ser uma simples viagem à Londres. Mas acabou resultando num encontro que tornaria a vida de todos os envolvidos vezes mais complicada. Foi assim que Julia (OC) e Duncan se conheceram, e todas as consequências que seus atos tiveram.
1. Entre Pop, Tecno e Rock N' Roll

Não estava tarde, mas Julia Hunter não tinha a menor vontade de sair do quarto do hotel; preferia ficar ali, deitada na cama, mexendo no computador, assistindo televisão, qualquer coisa. Diferente das garotas com quem convivia, ela não era muito chegada em sair para algum point popular, se embebedar e ficar com qualquer cara que conhecia durante à noite: o silêncio da sua própria companhia era suficiente.

Mas Dana continuava a insistir com aquele sotaque inglês irritante, contradizendo toda a ideologia de vida de Julia:

- Ah, por favor, Julia. Nós temos que aproveitar enquanto você ainda está aqui em Londres. Por favor – ela implorou agora –, eu marquei de me encontrar um amigo em uma lanchonete.

- Você pode ir sem mim, sem problemas. Eu não fico chateada – Julia disse, esbaldando indiferença.

- Certo, mas _eu_ fico chateada! E se ele não aparecer? Eu detesto chegar sozinha, e não conseguiria suportar levar um fora e continuar sem companhia.

Julia revirou os olhos, vencida:

- Ótimo. Então eu vou. Mas só pra você calar a boca.

Dana bateu palmas e correu para o banheiro para se aprontar. Enquanto isso, Julia vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa de super-heróis, e depois sobrepondo tudo com uma jaqueta de couro para barrar o frio de Londres. Algum - bom - tempo depois, Dana abriu a porta tão espalhafatosamente que fez Julia borrar o rímel. Quando viu a amiga, esta piscou os olhos e riu silenciosamente, mas preferiu não comentar, afinal, cada um tem seu estilo: mas aquele vestido curtíssimo e o salto branco com certeza não faziam parte do ideal de moda de Julia.

- Gostou? – Dana perguntou, entusiasmada.

- Você está linda – Julia mentiu. – Nem parece que vai se encontrar com um amigo, não?

Dana deu umas risadinhas irritantes e a puxou pelo pulso através da porta. Desceram o elevador e deixaram a chave do quarto na portaria do hotel. Dana correu pela entrada do prédio para conseguir pegar um táxi que corria pela rua, fazendo com que, durante o caminho para a tal lanchonete, Julia imaginasse como a amiga conseguia correr com aquele salto, quando ela mal conseguia dar meros dois passos com um sapato daqueles.

O taxista dirigiu por entre várias e várias ruas, antes de finalmente parar em frente do local onde Dana havia ordenado. Julia foi a primeira a saltar, e deu uma boa olhada na lanchonete. O local, na verdade, mais parecia uma boate, pois era escuro e a música um tanto alta invadiu os ouvidos das garotas logo ao abrirem a porta.

- Não é legal? – Dana exclamou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Então seus olhos se arregalaram e abriu um sorriso enorme e brilhante. – Ah, ali ele! Ben!

Um garoto que dançava perto de um grupo de amigos se virou ao escutar o nome. Tinha cabelos marrons e vestia-se um tanto arrumado demais comparado aos que o acompanhavam. Pareceu ficar animado ao vê-las.

- Olá, Dana. Tudo bom? Quem é a sua amiga? – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Tudo ótimo! Esta é a Julia, ela tá passando uns tempos por aqui.

- Prazer, Julia – ele apertou sua mão, pomposamente.

- Prazer.

Ben e Dana então saíram animados para a pista de dança, deixando-a sozinha. Sem saber muito o que fazer, ela foi até o balcão, pediu um chá gelado e ficou mexendo no celular, mas logo depois eles voltaram, envergonhados.

- Ah, desculpa por ter te deixado sozinha – Dana disse, parecendo envergonhada. – Não se preocupe, o Ben vai te apresentar um amigo.

E segundos depois ele apareceu, trazendo consigo um garoto aparentando a mesma idade de todos eles: uns dezesseis anos. Vestia uma camisa de banda punk, jeans surrado, all star vermelho e o mais chocante de seu visual: um moicano verde, que realçava a cor de seus olhos, do mesmo tom do cabelo. Vinha resmungando enquanto era puxado:

- Eu to conversando com os caras lá. Ah, fala sério.

- Ei, tudo bem – Julia sorriu, completamente constrangida. – Eu posso me cuidar sozinha sem problemas e...

De repente seu olhar encontrou o do garoto e eles se encararam por alguns momentos. Depois disso, ela sorriu, e os olhos do garoto brilharam. Dana soltou outras daquelas risadinhas, segurou a mão de Ben e os dois voltaram correndo para a pista de dança.

Julia e o garoto ficaram mais alguns segundos se olhando antes de um dos dois finalmente ter a decência de falar alguma coisa. O garoto abriu a boca e disse:

- Oi, eu... eu sou o Duncan – ele se apresentou. Duncan era um nome forte. Combinava totalmente com ele, Julia pensou. Ela sorriu e permaneceu em silêncio, contemplando-o. – Ahn... e você é...?

- Ah! – Ela corou. – Eu sou a Julia. – Duncan abriu um sorriso e ela ficou paralisada novamente. – E... E aí? Você é daqui de Londres mesmo?

- Eu? Nem, sou do Canadá, vim aqui pra...

De repente a música aumentou estrondosamente de volume, e a letra de uma canção pop que estava na moda passou-se a tocar, enchendo cada espaço do salão e fazendo várias garotas gritarem. Duncan e Julia reviraram os olhos e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Sinceramente...

Eles se encararam e riram novamente.

- Canadá, então, ahn? Muito legal, eu já fui para o Canadá.

- Você acha? Eu acho um tédio – ele suspirou e puxou duas cadeiras próximas para eles se sentarem. – Mas e você, é da onde? Grã-Bretanha?

- Não, não – ela riu. – Eu sou dos Estados Unidos. Long Island. Acho que é ainda mais chato que o Canadá.

Duncan arqueou as sobrancelhas e desatou a rir. Então começaram a conversar sobre música e outros assuntos mundanos. Tinham bastante coisa em comum, como descobriram ao longo da conversa. Ele, na verdade, também estava entediado antes de Julia chegar, pois Ben o obrigara a ir para o pseudo-encontro de amigos, e ainda tivera de ouvir por algum tempo sobre Dana. Então, quando a seção pop terminou o DJ – que não tinha muita coisa na cabeça, pelo o que eles concluíram – resolveu colocar para tocar um CD tecno, Duncan sugeriu que eles saíssem dali para conversar.

- Para mim está ótimo, mas e a Dana e o Ben?

- Ah, eles nem vão notar que a gente sumiu. Vem logo.

Ele a levantou pela mão e, quando suas mãos se apertaram, os dois paralisaram, como no momento em que cruzaram os olhares. Então os dois coraram e eles se soltaram; cada um foi pagar sua conta, nenhuma das duas longa, pois Julia só havia pedido o chá gelado e Duncan uma coca-cola, e saíram juntos para a rua.

Bem na saída da lanchonete, uma garota parou em frente de Duncan sem nem perceber a presença de Julia, encostando um braço na parede, de modo que separava Duncan de Julia. A garota deixou seu rosto bem perto do de Duncan e sussurrou seu nome, que era Adriana, deixando os dois notarem seu nítido bafo alcóolico. Ela puxou a gola dele e, quando seus lábios iam se encostar e Julia começou a se sentir uma completa vela, Duncan começou a rir desesperadamente. Adriana pareceu surpresa; bufou e saiu dali, humilhada. Julia arqueou as sobrancelhas para Duncan, que evitou o olhar e simplesmente abriu a porta. No mesmo momento o vento frio da noite entrou em contato com seus rostos e eles estremeceram.

- Ah, por favor, você é do Canadá. Lá é muito mais frio que aqui – Julia disse, os lábios tremendo e apertando os braços contra o corpo.

- E desde quando isso me impede de sentir frio?

Os dois andaram sem rumo por ruas e vielas de Londres, sentindo frio e conversando. Ocasionalmente Duncan pulava em cima de poças d'água para molhar a menina, que mostrava a língua para ele e ria. Na quinta vez em que ele fez isso, ela suspirou, cansada de se molhar naquele frio.

- Você é um delinquente sabia?

Duncan ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse calmamente:

- É, eu sei disso, já fugi do reformatório.

- _É o quê?_ – ela exclamou e depois começou a rir. – Eu deveria ficar com medo?

- Hilário. Muitas pessoas ficariam com medo de andar com um fugitivo delinquente por ruas vazias às três horas da madrugada.

Julia parou de repente.

- Espera. _Três da madrugada_? Já está tão tarde assim? – Duncan afirmou com a cabeça. – E como é que eu vou voltar para o hotel? Não há táxis circulando por aqui à essa hora. Aliás, _onde_ a _gente está?_

- Sei lá, eu não sou daqui, nem você. Enfim, qualquer coisa a gente liga pra alguém. Lembra que existe celular atualmente? Se perder antes da invenção dessas coisinhas – ele balançou o celular em suas mãos – devia ser horrível. Ah, a gente ainda tem a noite inteira, por favor.

Julia concordou e eles continuaram a caminhar, se embrenhando cada vez mais naquele labirinto de ruazinhas. Numa viela particularmente agradável, Julia começou a andar sobre o meio fio, quando de repente tropeçou no próprio pé e foi em direção do chão. Só não caiu porque Duncan a segurou pela cintura, mas de mau jeito, e acabou que os dois caíram sobre o asfalto liso e frio da rua, um próximo ao outro

- Epa – Julie disse, olhando fundo nos olhos dele, que estavam tão perto dos seus. Ele fez menção de avançar um pouco mais, mas ela afastou o rosto, fingindo não perceber a tentativa dele. Se levantou e o puxou. – Eu sou uma desastrada mesmo.

- Que nada, está tudo bem.

Depois do incidente, desistiram de continuar andando, pois já estavam cansados demais, além de estarem com muito frio, e decidiram sentarem-se encostados em um dos prédios da rua e conversando. Quando Julia bocejou pela primeira vez, Duncan sugeriu uma partida de jogo de 21 perguntas. Ele começou perguntando:

- Estilo de filme preferido?

- Terror e ação – Duncan arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Heróis são ótimos. Certo, por que dispensou aquela garota lá na lanchonete?

- Eu não sei... Não queria ficar com uma fãzinha de Justin Bieber, talvez? E... eu acho que tinha uma garota mais legal pra ficar.

Ela virou rapidamente para Duncan, mas ele permanecia totalmente calmo, como se nem tivesse feito uma indireta bem clara para ela. Julia engoliu em seco, um pouco nervosa. Duncan suspirou e continuou com o jogo:

- Bem, próxima pergunta: como você conheceu a Dana?

- A gente se conheceu por internet, aí eu viajei para cá e ela veio me ver no hotel. Hum... frio ou calor?

- Frio. Mas eu prefiro frio _com casaco_.

Riram um pouco, sentindo-se congelados até a alma. Duncan se aproximou mais dela, e ela estremeceu. De frio, é claro.

Ele olhou para a garota, toda encolhida, e disse:

- Nós estamos parecendo mendigos, cara.

Ela desatou a rir desesperadamente. Duncan, um tanto corado, sugeriu que eles ficassem mais próximos. Julia aceitou, e deixou que os braços dele a envolvessem sem discordar; porém muito vermelha. Alguns segundos depois os dois já estavam dormindo, um encostado no ombro do outro.


	2. Precisa de ajuda com a maquiagem?

O diz ainda amanhecia quando Julia acordou. Duncan permanecia apagado ao seu lado; os dois estavam cobertos por cobertores grossos e limpos, e ao lado deles jaziam duas canecas de chocolate quente sobre a calçada. Aparentemente, haviam sido confundidos mesmo com moradores de rua.

Ela observou Duncan enquanto dava goles na bebida, que parecia ter sido deixada ali havia pouco tempo. O garoto tinha as feições mais suaves, agora que dormia, e havia um sorriso em sua face, expressando que tinha bons sonhos. Sentindo-se compadecida, resolveu não acordá-lo para não acabar com seu sonho, por[em, ao pegar no pulso dele para constatar as horas, Duncan acordou de supetão e, em milésimos, imobilizou-a no chão.

- Duncan! – ela exclamou, perplexa.

- O quê? – ele olhou-a, parecendo confuso; então se sentou e piscou várias vezes com força. – Droga, me desculpa. É o reflexo. Coisa do reformatório.

- Eu só ia ver que horas eram, seu lunático – ela disse, rindo, já calma. Duncan assentiu e informou que eram seis e meia. – Acho melhor a gente voltar.

Duncan concordou. Os dois se levantaram, dobraram o cobertor e o deixaram junto com as canecas encostados na parede, para que o dono possivelmente encontrasse-os e os pegasse de volta. Caminharam de volta a uma rua mais agitada, onde pegaram o primeiro táxi que viram. Quando o motorista perguntou para onde iriam ir, os dois informaram o nome do mesmo hotel.

- Você também está hospedado lá? – Julia perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim - ele disse, sorrindo. - Então é o mesmo destino, cara.

O taxista pisou no acelerador e o carro chegou no hotel em um quarto do tempo que eles tinham levado para caminhar desde a lanchonete até o ponto em que dormiram no dia anterior. Dividiram o pagamento e desceram do carro. Mal haviam aberto a porta, uma massa corporal de cabelos loiros se jogou em cima de Julia, por pouco não a derrubando no chão.

- Julia! Onde você estava, droga? Eu vim te procurar aqui e me disseram que você não tinha voltado e... – Dana gritava quando de repente avistou Duncan ao lado de sua amiga, os dois sorrindo, e parou de gritar. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, momentaneamente confusa, e depois disse, com a voz uns quatro tons mais baixa: - Ah, bem, se você estava com o Duncan, eu... ahn, certo, já que você está bem, eu... acho que posso ir embora e... ótimo.

E depois disso Dana foi embora do hotel, corada, deixando Julia e Duncan, rindo, para trás. Os dois seguiram para o balcão buscar suas chaves, e até o porteiro ralhou com eles.

- Ela estava desesperada procurando por você. Vocês, jovens, deveriam ter mais respeito – ele disse, olhando-os com um irritante ar de superioridade.

- E vocês, mais velhos, deveriam cuidar da própria vida – Duncan revidou, irritado.

Os dois começavam a discutir mais seriamente, até que Julia puxou Duncan pelo braço e o arrastou em direção dos elevadores.

- Ei, relaxa, ok, Esquentadinho? – ela disse enquanto apertava o botão do andar dezesseis. – Qual o seu andar?

- Dezesseis, também. Como a gente não tinha se esbarrado antes?

- Sei lá. Talvez não tivéssemos nos notado antes - ela sugeriu, embora a ideia soasse impossível aos ouvidos de ambos. - Enfim, eu vou para o meu quarto, me arrumar. A gente se vê no restaurante para o almoço.

Os dois foram andando pelo mesmo corredor, até se depararem com portas nem soou como uma grande coincidência, devido às outras anteriores. Por fim, os dois se encararam, sorrindo, e cada um entrou em seu respectivo quarto.

Estava intacto. A camareira ainda não tinha ido arrumar, e nem seria preciso, já que Julia não tinha passado a noite ali. Foi até o banheiro, completamente impecável, e abriu o chuveiro. A água foi esquentando pouco a pouco, até que ela finalmente entrou embaixo da ducha e lá ficou por pouco tempo. Depois disso, vestiu uma muda de roupa qualquer e passou um tempo ledo qualquer coisa, esperando a hora do almoço chegar. Quando o relógio analógico brilhou por meio dia e meio - a hora em que o restaurante abria -, ela saiu do quarto e desceu até o térreo, onde ficava localizado a área em que eram servidas as refeições do hotel. Procurou por Duncan, mas ele ainda não havia chegado, então escolheu uma mesa para se sentarem, preparou seu prato de comida e pediu ao garçom uma bebida. E esperou por Duncan. Como este estava demorando para chegar, começou a comer. Passado um tempo, sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro e se virou, encontrando Duncan, com o cabelo ainda úmido, atrás de si.

- Nem me esperou para comer, é? Quanta falta de educação – ele disse.

- Você quem demorou demais. Aliás, o que estava fazendo? Passando gel no moicano?

- Ah, a minha mãe resolveu me ligar. Ela estava preocupada porque não me vê desde que saí do reformatório e coisa e tal.

- Espera. Desde que você saiu de lá ou desde que você _fugiu_ de lá? São coisas bem diferentes - ela disse, sorrindo de modo sarcástico.

- Que nada – ele deu um sorriso maroto. – Nos dois casos eu saio do reformatório, então dá na mesma.

Julia até pensou em comentar alguma coisa, mas achou melhor ficar calada - não sentia que o reformatório era um bom assunto de conversas. Duncan foi buscar sua comida e, no fim, foi um almoço um tanto calado. Só quando terminaram de comer que surgiu um assunto decente.

- E aí, vamos fazer o quê, hoje? Andar pelas ruas e dormir em alguma calçada? – ela disse e os dois riram.

- Não sei quanto a você - Duncan falou -, mas me chamaram para tocar num show hoje, num clube aqui de Londres, como cantor. Não sei se você vai querer ir, é um show punk, mas eu... - ele pigarreou, parecendo constrangido - bem, está convidada.

Julia ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

- Por mim está ótimo, mas você vai se maquiar sozinho ou quer que eu te maquie? – Duncan fechou a cara, e Julia riu ainda mais alto. – Não, é sério, eu posso passar o lápis para você!

- Eu não vou precisar de maquiagem, idiota. Mas... eu meio que preciso de ajuda para escolher uma roupa. Você pode me ajudar?

Ela caiu no riso; aceitou e subiram para o quarto dele. Quando os dois se viram juntos, no mesmo quarto, uma cama próxima, ela sentiu-se constrangida no mesmo instante. Não era uma sensação, uma vergonha, habitual; era algo que ele a fazia sentir, uma sensação estranha que ela não poderia descrever. Julia pigarreou, para aliviar o clima que havia se instalado, nos segundos em que haviam passado se encarando, próximos um do outro. Olhou ao redor, quebrando o contato visual, e se espantou pela zona em que se encontrava o quarto. Mesmo não tendo passado a noite no lugar, o quarto se encontrava num estado miserável: a pouca luz que entrava entre as cortinas fechadas tornava possível se constatar que a cama, que mais parecia um ninho, estava bagunçada e não havia sido arrumada desde que ele chegara, e o chão, coberto de recipientes de comida vazios e roupas - a mala se encontrava esvaziada -, não era possível de se ver.

- O que é isso? – Julia perguntou, risonha. – Proibiu a entrada das arrumadeiras?

Duncan fingiu não ouvir e abriu o armário. Julia começou a remexer nas camisetas e nas calças, que se alternavam em tons escuros. Após remexer nas gavetas, ela pegou uma muda e jogou para ele.

- Tenta esse - disse. Ele assentiu e começou a abrir o zíper da calça, sobressaltando-a. - Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Trocando de roupa? - ele sugeriu, com um sorriso inocente.

- Na minha frente?

- Você quem não se virou.

Ela bufou e virou-se de costas para ele, que começou a trocar de roupa. Sentindo a presença dele atrás de si, e tendo consciência do que fazia, Julia começou a respirar com mais dificuldade. Sem conseguir mais se controlar, virou-se para encará-lo e ficou paralisada ao se deparar com Duncan sem camisa - mas felizmente vestido até abaixo a cintura -, o abdome definido à mostra.

- Uau - ela teve de murmurar, baixinho.

- Gostou? - ele perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto terminava de vestir a camiseta.

- A que você se refere? - ela perguntou, corada, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

- A roupa, é claro - ele riu mais um pouco.

- Ah, sim... - ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, aprovando cada pedaço... de roupa, óbvio. - Ficou ótimo. Com certeza não haverá outro cantor punk vestido melhor.

- Graças a você - ele disse, e sua voz saiu rouca. Ele se aproximou mais e mais, até que os dois corpos se chocaram. A boca dele tocou delicadamente o pescoço dela e traçou um caminho ao queixo. Ela arfava ligeiramente e aproveitava cada toque, até que teve um surto de realidade e soltou-se dele, respirando fundo.

- Eu... tenho que me trocar. Espere só um segundo.

E correu para o quarto, deixando um Duncan confuso para trás.

Enquanto se trocava, Julia tentava controlar a respiração. Seu pulso estava acelerado, constatou. Nunca tinha se sentindo assim. Mas, com Duncan, cada toque a fazia tremer, cada olhar era especial. E agora, mais do que nunca - apesar de tê-lo conhecido na noite anterior, parecia que se conheciam desde sempre -, sentia que precisava dele.

Quinze minutos depois, ela saiu pronta, vestindo uma camiseta estampada do Sex Pistols, calça e jaqueta de couro e uma bota de coturno, além de uma maquiagem impecável.

- O que achou? - ela perguntou, ao encontrar Duncan do lado de fora do quarto, esperando-a no corredor.

Ele soltou um assobio longo, enquanto encarava as pernas dela, saltando sob o tecido apertado.

- Você está ótima, mas a gente tem que ir, se não vamos nos atrasar – ele a puxou pelo pulso até o elevador, onde continuou a encará-la, com aprovação no olhar. – É, você está ótima – ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu sei.

Ele lançou-a um olhar intenso e as portas do elevador se abriram.

Após outra viagem de táxi, eles chegaram num clube de aparência suspeita, e, diferente do da noite anterior, a música que tocava nas caixas de som era rock pesado. Poucas pessoas dançavam, e a maioria se vestia como Duncan e ela. Enquanto andavam entre a multidão, algumas figuras sinistras lançaram olhares a eles, e Julia se aconchegou perto de Duncan.

- Ahn... Que horas você vai tocar? – ela perguntou, esperando não soar exasperada.

- Daqui a alguns minutos, por quê? – ele a encarou. – Está com medo? Ninguém aqui morde, princesa, relaxe.

- Princesa? Sério? - ela fez uma careta enojada, e ele riu.

- Eu vou ao camarim, me encontrar com a galera da banda, e você, princesa, fica aqui em baixo. Senta ali, pede alguma coisa e tenta não se atracar com qualquer um enquanto eu estou fora.

_"Como se eu quisesse qualquer um que não fosse você"_, sua mente gritou, apesar de ter dito apenas um boa-sorte, realmente.

Julia encarou as costas de Duncan até ele sumir por trás do palco e foi sentar-se numa cadeira distante. Um homem estranho ficou encarando-a profundamente e ela, nervosa, permaneceu quieta, mexendo no celular. Felizmente, nem dez minutos depois, a banda surgiu pelas coxias. Todos aplaudiram e, sem fazer cerimônias, começaram a tocar. A plateia assistiu com respeito nos poucos quarenta minutos de duração que o show teve; mas foi no fim que as "fãs" apareceram.

Quando a banda foi descer do palco, Julia levantou-se rapidamente para encontrar Duncan, e pareceu que foi isso que todos no clube optaram por fazer também. Em instantes, uma multidão de garotas havia se formado entre a banda e Julia, distanciando-a mais e mais. As meninas gritavam loucuras e pulavam em cima dos integrantes da banda, principalmente em Duncan, já que este era o vocalista - e consequentemente o alvo da maior parte das atenções. Alguns deles, como o baixista e baterista, já tinham iniciado a se atracar com algumas das tietes; Duncan, porém, parecia manter uma conversa civilizada com duas garotas de cabelo preto.

Julia, enciumada, começou uma conversa com um cara qualquer, tentando ser o mais atirada possível e desejando fazer Duncan sentir-se como ela se sentia - por mais que fosse algo estúpido e infantil. O garoto - que ela, só para constar, nem sabia o nome - já começava a se inclinar para frente, sorrindo maliciosamente, quando um cara bem maior que ele e de moicano verde cutucou seu ombro.

- Com licença? - Duncan praticamente rosnou, os dentes arreganhados. - Ela está comigo, cara.

E o garoto, assustado com o competidor com o dobro de sua altura, se mandou.

- Vai se explicar? - Duncan perguntou, encarando uma Julia que se fazia de desentendida, olhando para o outro lado.

- O quê? Eu só estava conversando com ele.

- Claro - ele respirou fundo. - O que achou do show?

- Sinceramente? - ela perguntou, séria, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas, intrigado. - Tirando a parte em que as garotas pularam em cima de você, eu amei.

Ele sorriu e enxugou as mãos suadas de nervosismo na calça. Levantou os olhos e a encarou por vários segundos.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, sentindo-se constrangida com o olhar intenso dele.

- Sinceramente? - ele disse, e ela sorriu. - Eu estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

E ele inclinou-se para frente e encostou os lábios nos dela. Pela diferença de altura, ela teve de se inclinar um pouco para cima, mas instantes depois já estava sendo segurada por ele pela cintura. Logo depois ele forçou-a para frente, encostando-a numa parede, na tentativa de encontrar uma posição melhor. Assim, encontrando-a, ele pediu pela entrada de sua língua, o que ela aceitou sem hesitar. O beijo se tornou mai envolvente e quente, e Julia pôde ouvir alguns suspiros desapontados das fãs ao longe. E, sem interromper o beijo, sorriu.

* * *

O casal tentava encontrar a chave do quarto ao mesmo que buscava não interromper o contato de suas bocas e corpos. Finalmente, Duncan conseguiu achar a chave do quarto de Julia no bolso traseira da mesma, e os dois adentraram no cômodo aos trancos e barrancos, quase caindo no chão. Logo que a porta fechou-se atrás deles, Duncan carregou a parceira para cima da cama e jogou-a ali sem cerimônias. Ela tratava de abrir o zíper de sua calça enquanto ele se ocupava em arrancar a camiseta de banda dela sem cuidado algum.

Após mais beijos, carícias e roupas espalhadas, os dois encontraram o paraíso.


End file.
